


Sleeping Bags and Candy Wrappers [Podfic]

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Series: Podfics From the Cottage in South Downs [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is good with kids, Fluff, Historical sadness relating to kids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), aziraphale is less good with kids, but a lot of fluff I swear, honestly this is just soft nonsense because i'm soft for crowley with children, let us view this through a review of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: Aziraphale has watched Crowley take to children all through the centuries - from the very first children, to the Them. The demon may never admit it, but it is all rather nice, even when it leaves Aziraphale with seeds of doubt about his own abilities to relate to kids.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Podfics From the Cottage in South Downs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	Sleeping Bags and Candy Wrappers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Bags and Candy Wrappers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283118) by [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond). 



> The final podfic of The Stories from the Cottage in South Downs trilogy. Wonderful softness. Thanks again to Vagabond for letting me take on this project, I've loved doing it.

[Dropbox Link ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z73hf97pmmotgsu/Sleeping%20Bags%20and%20Candy%20Wrappers.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283118)

[Original Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond)

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are valued and appreciated, from constructive criticism, to incoherent rambling, to the humble '<3' I reply to every single one.
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr over @ senseofenterprise


End file.
